Silence Is Golden
by Alias Black
Summary: Johnny has a new victim, but she's unlike any person he's encountered before(not even in FANFICS!! Got your attention now huh?). notes: this is not an SI, and no, it's not romancey!!


Author's Notes: Um, this is really sad. It's my first non-comedy, and it's really sad. You will cry. Or almost cry, or feel like crying. If you don't, I have failed. This fic points out how messed up Johnny is. I know lots of things point that out, but this really takes the cake. It has come to my attention that Johnny gets too much symapthy. Even Jhonen has pointed this out. I hope this fic makes you a little angry at him...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JtHM, Jhonen Vasquez does.  
  
Silence Is Golden  
  
A young woman opened her eyes. Her dark brown hair was short, hanging a little past her earlobes. She had blue eyes, and sat on a groady, insect ridden floor. Shackles around her wrists, ankles, middle, and neck secured her to the wall. They had quite long chains, enough that she could move about. But she didn't. She just sat there, looking at her surroundings hazily.  
  
She was in a quite small room, with wooden walls, floor and ceiling. It was like being in a wood box. There was a stairway in front of her, and she noticed a man(Johnny) sitting on the stairs, shadows covered his face. He was busy scribbling something into a book.  
  
After a few minutes, he looked up, and noticed her staring.  
  
"Welcome back to the horrific wrelm of conciousness," Nny said, closing the book, "I suppose your wondering all the things you people wonder when you first awake. I'm quite sick of hearing the same questions over and over again, I hear enough of human noise already." He spat, getting up and walking to her.  
  
The woman, who couldn't have been more than 25, just continued staring, as if waiting for him to continue. So he did.  
  
"Your going to ask me "where am I?", "why am I here?"," He said in a mocking tone, "Well, you are in my house, as for why you are here, it's because you deserve it. Everyone deserves THIS," Johnny guestured to her, pointing out how she was in chains, "but, as for you in particular," he turned away, putting has hands behind his back.  
  
The woman cocked her head, looking a little confused.  
  
"All I wanted, was the time," he said in that familiar tone of painful angst, "and you ignored me. Like I wasn't even there," he turned and glared at her, "I've met your type before, you people who think they are better than everyone else. Thinking that you can ignore everyone, everyone but the people who YOU feel deserves your attention. Yes, I know your type." He sneered, "BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW!" Nny yelled, pointing at her. A smile creeped across his face, "Now I suppose your wondering what I am going to do with you," he guessed, "Go ahead, ask me." He said, and waited for her response.  
  
The woman stared at him, and nothing more.  
  
"Why are you not saying anything?! Begging for me to let you go? Crying, screaming, anything?!!" Johnny yelled.  
  
The woman started to smile.  
  
Johnny's eyes narrowed, "I see," he walked up to her, getting right up in her face, "you think I'm frustrated don't you? You think that since your not responding I will get angry, and do something stupid? I'm sorry to say, that that isn't going to happen either!" He hissed.  
  
The smile on the womans face turned to an all out grin, and she suddenly moved forward and kissed Johnny on the forehead! Nny was totally taken by suprise, and at her movement, shoved himself backward, but not before she kissed him. He backed up very quickly and tripped himself on a floorboard, landing on his ass.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!" He yelled at the woman, "YOU FUCKIN' PSYCHO!!"  
  
He stood up quickly and grabbed a knife hanging on the wall.  
  
"You really want to die don't you?!" He said, wiping his forehead where she kissed him, and gripping the knife in a offensive fashion.  
  
BZZZAUGHHHH!!!!  
  
Johnny jumped slightly at the sound, it was so sudden. Someone was at the door. He dropped the knife and glared at the woman, still smiling, in front of him.  
  
"Hold that thought," he said, not even knowing if he was talking to her or himself.  
  
Nny walked briskly up the stairs, through his house, and to the front door. He opened it, after a bit of what could be called hesitence, and peeked out.  
  
A bulkly looking older woman with red hair, pinned back in a bun, stood at the door.  
  
"What is it?" Johnny asked.  
  
The woman looked a little shaken, at how the doorbell sounded, but quickly recouperated.  
  
"Oh, I um," she pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, "My name is Wendy, and I'm going door to door asking if anyone has seen this person?" She held out the paper, which, coincidently, had a picture of the woman who he had up in the basement.  
  
"Uh, no, I haven't, sorry," Johnny said after a moment.  
  
Wendy got a hurt look on her face, like she had just been told her father died.  
  
"Oh, alright. Thankyou. Please, if you see her, contact me okay?" She gave Nny a phone number, "I'm so afraid something bad has happened to her. She isn't the kind of person that should be out on her own..." Wendy said sadly.  
  
"Why is that?" Nny asked.  
  
"Well, she isn't, to put it nicely, she's mentally impared." Wendy said, "she's retarded. And on top of that, she's a deaf-mute. It really is sad." Wendy looked down, "But, she's a gift from God I tell you," she looked up and smiled a bit, "I'd never before seen a person with so much love. Never had seen someone who refused to get angry, to know what fear is, to know pain and suffering. She only knows how to express love. But unfortunatly, someone like that can't survive on their own. She could be taken advantage of so easily," The smile quickly disappeared, "So please, if you see her, call me."  
  
"Are you her mother?" Nny asked.  
  
"No, I'm her auntie, oh, and her name is Janice, if you see her."  
  
"Okay, um, I hope you find her." Johnny said.  
  
"Thankyou," Wendy walked away sadly, and down the street to the next house.  
  
Nny closed the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Johnny sat across the room from Janice. She was still as he had left her. Smiling, sitting there quite happy looking. Nny stared for a long time. Trying to figure out what to do.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he got up and walked to her. He undid her shackles, and helped her to her feet.  
  
Janice's smile widened, and she threw her arms around Nny and hugged him tight. He didn't even try to stop her, he made a mental note to remember what that hug felt like. Janice pulled away after a few seconds.  
  
"You don't belong here," Nny said, then swiftly grabbed the knife off the floor and slit her throat.  
  
The End  
  
I know, so sad...*sniff*. Actually, this story went through MANY revisions. In my head. See, I couldn't get to a computer and type it up as soon as it popped into my head, so I replayed it in my mind about a million times, before I could type it. Now it is totally different from what I was going to be: A mocking of all those SI fics where Johnny falls in love with the SI...then it turned to this. First, I was gonna have Johnny kill Janice BEFORE he found out about her, then I decided it would be more sinister if he did it after *evil grin*. Please review and tell me what you think!! ^_^ 


End file.
